Sizzling Tickles
by Lolly Dream
Summary: A silly, flirty drabble with Sanji having Ace to help him cook one night in Alabasta.


**Title:** Sizzling Tickles

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** SanjixAce

**Summary:** A silly, flirty drabble with Sanji having Ace to help him cook one night in Arabasta.

**Warnings:** Bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, hinted boyxboy love!

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

Made this drabble because I didn't have time to make another chapter in my 'Desperation' story I got going. So this is a little something for any readers following me and my way of saying sorry. ^.^;

I promise once I have net at my new place I will post the rest of the story ASAP.

As always reviews are much loved! Just be gentle I bruise easily. ^.^

Enjoy!

The Arabasta desert had proved a rougher journey then the Mugiwara crew and company had thought it would, with the climate and then there was the princess contently forgetting to warn them about things ahead of time. Not to mention Luffy and his crazy antics; the latest one having been lost almost all there supplies to some shitty birds.

Luck would have it however that they gotten some new rations from some desert lizards. Sanji had been able to use the rocks near by to cook the meat on and still ended up making a fabulous meal with what little they had left. However since they had moved on from that location and now were camping down for the night, Sanji didn't see anything he could use to cook on. Maybe he should have made Luffy carry one of the rocks with him, would have served that rubber bastard right. He could use one of the plates but that would take all night to cook everyone's share on not to mention how he would keep it over the fire.

Standing away from the others and campsite Sanji sighed heavily pulling out a cigarette and was only slightly surprised when Ace offered him a flame that flickered on the tip of the man's finger.

"Ah, thank you Ace." Sanji smiled and leaned in towards Ace to put the tip of his cigarette to the flame and took a pull on the other end of the tobacco rolled stick till his cigarette was evenly lit. Sanji then slowly leaned back and puffed out a small cloud of smoke and watched it swirl around in the night sky.

"You're welcome Sanji. Is everything ok?" questioned the fire starter.

A slow smirk curled to the cook's lips. "Oh yes, I think so..." Sanji slyly took a step closer and put an arm around Ace's shoulders then started to guide them together back over to the camp as he asked, "Tell me Ace do you have any experience cooking?"

Less then an half hour later the aroma of mouthwatering spiced meat filled the desert air at the Mugiwara's camp as Sanji flipped over a large slab of lizard meat on his new grill.

Vivi looked over Sanji's shoulder with a slight frown. "Are you sure that is sanitary?"

"Of course Vivi-chwan! With the high levels of heat any germs would be killed right away." explained Sanji.

"If you say so…" the princess then frowned again, "You sure you don't mind this Ace-san? I mean it's not uncomfortable or anything is it?"

Ace pushed back his trademark cowboy hat and smiled up at the princess from where he was laying on his back in front of Sanji. "Well to be honest the sizzling kinda tickles a bit but other then that its fine. Really I don't mind."

Vivi blushed and a small sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. "Well ok then." She then made her way back over to sit with Nami to wait for dinner to be done.

Sanji smirked and used the fork he was using to press in a slab of lizard meat to Ace's ribs making it sizzle and getting Ace to squirm in the process. "I didn't know you where the ticklish type." mused the blonde.

A cheshire grin came to Ace's face seeming to light it up, "I'm many kinds of types, it would take awhile for you to learn them all." he teased and got a curly brow to rise from the blonde above him.

"Saaannnjiiii I'm hungry." whined Sanji's ever impatient captain and Ace's brother.

"Food will be ready in a little bit you can wait till then." came the cook's reply his one visible blue eye still to Ace.

"Yosh! I want the biggest piece of meat!" declared Luffy.

"Sorry I already got dibs." Sanji said, not missing a beat nor breaking eye contact with Ace.

The words caused a hint of a blush to come over freckled cheeks and for Luffy to whine out again. "Awww! No fair!"

"Its good to be the chef." grinned the blonde all the more.

"Hey Sanji doesn't that saying go, 'It's good to be the king'…?" questioned Usopp.

"Hn… not from where I sit." Sanji answered and pushed the fork into the meat once more to press it to Ace's ribs making it sizzle yet again.

The blush grew brighter on Ace's cheeks and he pulled his hat back down over his face but not before giving Sanji a coy wink. He would get his revenge later on the blonde once everyone was sleeping.


End file.
